Another Chance At A Human Life
by CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover
Summary: Damon gets shot with a venom laced bullet. Elena forces him to take the cure, unable to get over the betrayal he leaves. 4 years later he has finished college and decided to teach History, since he has lived through a good chunk of it. He wasn't expecting to meet a student and fall for her, definitely not to help her discover who is sending her texts. Rated T, will become Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Damon why isn't this healed!" Elena shouted as she ripped away my shirt to show the un healing bullet wound

"Because the bullet was laced with werewolf venom! Okay!" Damon ground irritated as he rolled his shoulder trying to shake off the pain.

Elena looked frantic and started mumbling, "We. We w-w-we need klaus! We need his blood!"

Damon told her, "Klaus would rather see me die! Plus he's a thousand miles away sipping hurricanes on Bourbon street."

"That wound will kill you!" Elena shouted at Damon while he was trying to joke.

Jeremy then had an idea and said out loud, "What about he cure?"

Elena looked at him and smiled and looked at Damon hopeful, "Jeremy's right. If your human, the werewolf venom won't hurt you!" She said relieved.

Damon didn't look to enthusiastic.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt and Caroline stood behind bleachers in their caps and gowns. Caroline was on her phone and so was Stefan. Alaric's voice was heard from Stefan's phone.

"Damon won't tKe the cure!" He exclaimed, "he wants it for Elena."

Damon was sitting against a rock looking as if he had moments left to live while Alaric talked into the phone.

"Alright look just, hang on a little longer Caroline is calling Klaus again." Stefan told Alaric as Caroline shook her head and closed her phone.

Klaus wasn't answering she looked at everyone and they knew he wasn't coming.

"Stefan!" Alaric shouted, "We are past the point for Hail Mary phone calls! What do you want me to do? Just stand here and watch him die? Or force feed him the cure?" Alaric exclaimed, worried about his best friend.

Stefan looked at Elena, he knew Damon doesn't want the cure but Elena gave him a look. He knew without having her sleek she wanted Alaric to force the cure into Damon.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the couch in the Salvatore's parlor. Damon entered the room and she could tell he was hurt, mad, and betrayed.

"What was I supposed to do Damon?" She asked, when he didn't respond she said, "I love you!"

She expected him to forgive her and let it all be okay and he knew that.

"Not his time. I can't forgive you." He said despite the pain that he was causing himself, "Elena, I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"What?" Elena asked, not understanding what he was saying, "No Damon..."

He turned away not able to see the hurt on her face.

"I didn't know what else to do. Please." She begged as he walked further away from her.

"Damon, Please!" She kept begging. Begging for him to stay. To forgive her.

He turned around unable to speak because he knew he'd break down, he just shook his head. No, I can't stay, I can't forgive her.

He walked up to her and kissed her on her forehead, "I'm sorry." He whispered against her head.

He stepped back hands encompassing her face and let his eyes track every feature of her face and submit it to memory. He left not looking back. Elena shook her head, this isn't happening. She closed her eyes hoping it's a dream and he'd be there when she reopened her eyes. He wasn't. She sobbed her hand. Ladling her mouth trying to mute the agony she felt. She cried.

Damon was driving away from Mystic Falls, away from Elena, Stefan, Alaric, his life, his home, his love.

* * *

4 years later!

Damon was going to start a new job tomorrow, he just spent 4 years in college and strangely enough he was finding things he enjoyed about being human. There were downfalls. He had to be careful when he drove, he had to eat regularly, he had to face defeat sometimes, he couldn't just snap his fingers and have what he wanted. But then again, he was finally accomplishing something.

Damon sat at a bar in Hollis, a college in Rosewood. He drank his bourbon and thinking about all the changes his life has made the past 4 years. Luckily he had the money he gathered over the years. He was able to actually pay for college, an apartment, a car, but he still needed a job.

When he left his thoughts he looked over to the girl who sat a few sets over from him. He did a double take. She's gorgeous. She was wearing a black leather jacket, black and dark purple and blue dress, with black boots.

Dark black hair, soft skin that seemed to glow, big dark hazel green eyes.

Those eyes filled with a sadness.

She asked the bartender for a cheeseburger and then looked at the bulletin board behind the bar. Her eyes were glued to the poster about the missing 16 year old Alison DiLaurentis. Damon remembered hearing about that for months when she first went missing last year.

Damon turned to her and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah just jet lagged. Just got back from Europe." She said in an angelic voice.

"Where in Europe?" He asked.

"Iceland." She said.

"Spent some time in Amsterdam once. Great city." Damon said remembering years ago when he was hunting locals.

She turned to him and asked, "Do you go to Hollis?"

"Just graduated." Damon said with a smirk, "Never expected to but, went to college and here I am about to start my first teaching job."

"Yeah, I think I'd like to teach." She said.

Happiness by the Fray came on and she looked towards the speakers and smiled.

"Love this song." She said.

"B26" Damon replied. He's been to the bar enough to know the songs.

She smiled and his smirk turned into a smile at her beauty.

Damon cleared his throat and asked, "What's your major?"

She looked down and said, "Uh, I'm leaning towards English."

"Cool, I'm actually teaching English but, I've always been a history buff." Damon joked.

The girl smiled, "Yeah? Well, I write too but so far it's mostly personal. Just for me." She shrugged.

Damon looked at her in awe, "I'm impressed. I tried writing a long time ago but..." He moved closer to her so they were sitting next to each other, "I didn't get very far. Your lucky, if your writing for yourself it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours." He said with genuine smile.

She smiled at him and asked, "Yeah. You'd really want to?"

"Your smart, you've traveled, got pretty good taste in music, I'd like to know more about you." Damon said honestly.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to know more about you too."

* * *

A little while later

The girl was on a bathroom counter with her legs to the side of Damon's body. They were kissing with his hands on her hips and hers on his face. His hand was stroking her thigh. They pulled away after a while and smiled at one another. She then kissed him quickly and he went in for more kisses. They kept smiling as they were kissing. Damon noticed he wasn't thinking about the past or what'll happen in the future. He wasn't worried. He was enjoying his time with this woman. Whether it was talking at the bar or making out in the bars bathroom.

He didn't know her name, but he knew he'd need to find her again.

* * *

The girl from the bar sat down at her desk at Rosewood high school in her History class. She was looking through her bag when Damon walked in. He wrote Mr. Salvatore on the board and turned around to face his class.

"Hello. I'm your new English teacher, Damon Salvatore. You can call me Mr. Salvatore."

When his eyes landed on the girl he made out with in the bar bathroom he was shocked.

"Oh crap." Damon said.

Everyone looked at the girl and she looked back surprised as well.

Her phone went off and she muted it with a, "Sorry."

The sorry was obviously not about the phone but about how she didn't tell him she was in high school.

Aria looked at her phone, 'Maybe he fools around with his students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just asks your dad. - **A** '.

Damon went on teaching. After class he looked at the class list with the students pictures. He found her and finally learned her name. Aria Montgomery.

* * *

After school was out Damon was sitting at his desk. Thoughts swirled his head all day about Aria and how if anyone finds out about him and her then he'd probably be fired and sent to jail. If he was still a vampire he'd compel his way out but he isn't and he can't.

Aria entered his class room and she walked over to Damon's desk.

"You told me you went to Hollis." Damon said to her.

Aria the. Defended saying, "Actually I said I'm thinking about majoring in English. Which is true!" He smirked at her defense, she lied but not really lied.

"Aria, I think you're an amazing girl. And I can't deny that there's something between us, a connection." Aria smiled at those words "But..." He went to continue before being interrupted.

Aria had come closer to him while he was speaking and she was now standing besides his desk. She took his hand, that was resting on the desk, in hers before speaking herself. "I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed" She said, as a way to convince him that everything could stay.

"Yes it has. I'm your teacher." Damon told her, "if it had been a different time I'd be acting differently but now a days I have to think ahead of where I'm at. We can't. Aria, you don't even actually know anything about me. What makes you think that what you're feeling right now, would still stay the same after finding out about my past? I'm not a good person Aria. And you're pure and innocent. I don't have the right to ruin that for you"

Aria shook her head at him "I have a past too Damon. Secrets that I'm not proud of. But they don't matter. What matters is the two of us. We have something. Don't deny that. I know it's not just me. You feel like this is right for us too."

"It's right." Damon said, "Just not right now."

Damon then took his hand away from here and left the classroom. All he wanted to do was go back in there and never let her go. For some reason he can't seem to be able to forget her.

* * *

The body of the missing girl was found and their is a funeral taking place. Damon went to the funeral for the DiLaurentis girl. Damon noticed Aria seemed to be taking the death hard. He found her upstairs in the church.

He walked up to her and asked, "We're you two friends?"

"Do you care?" She sasses back with a shrug.

"I deserve that." He said, then took a deep breathe and said completely honest, "I don't know what I feel worse about, needing to stay away from you or being a jerk about it."

"She was one of my best friends." Aria told him honestly.

"I'm so sorry." Damon said to her his eyes filled with true compassion and sadness.

"For Allison or being a jerk?" She sasses again.

This brought a slight and fleeting smile to Damon's lips.

"Both." He told her.

She nodded and looked up at him grateful, "Thank you." She went on to say, "I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble."

Damon could see she was being genuinely honest and smiled.

Aria then lightly kissed his cheek and slowly pulled away and said, "Goodbye Damon."

Before she could fully leave Damon turned and pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto hers. They kissed just like from the bar. Aria went onto the tips of her toes in order to reach Damon's lips. The intense kiss then turned soft. After a few moments they pulled apart and Aria stroked Damon's hair with her hand and caressed his face. She then turned and left. Damon stood where she left him staring after her.

* * *

During the funeral Aria learned that her friends Hanna and Spencer got messages from this 'A' person, just like Emily and herself. When Jenna arrived at the funeral it confused the four girls. Jenna hated Ali. Ali hated Jenna. Why was Jenna there?

After the funeral Aria made her way outside of the church, her arm around Hanna's and Spencer and Emily were following behind. Suddenly a void called out stopping them. It was a voice Aria didn't know but seemed to know who they were because he called their names aloud. "Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna"

They stopped and turned around. "Do we know you?" Spencer immediately asked.

The man smiled at them with a creepy smile before answering "I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim".

"We were." Aria answered this time.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you." Wilden said, after nodding at what Aria had just said.

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing" Spencer said, her tone hesitant this time.

"I intend to go over your statements. However this is no longer a missing person's investigation. This is a murder." With a smile more fitting of a predator, he continued "Rest assured, I'll find out what happened that summer."

The moment was interrupted by Damon coming their way. He had noticed Aria's uncomfortable expression, that she imagined she had plastered on her face for everyone to see. She couldn't help the involuntary smile at the sight of him, especially because he was looking at Wilden with a rather scary look on his face. She found it kind of hot.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Damon asked the detective, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Wilden asked, curious by Damon's sudden appearance and trying not to show that he was thrown off his game.

"I'm these girls' teacher. Now, excuse me if I'm wrong but... I thought a member of the police department can't interrogate a minor without an adult present. Not even a detective such as yourself." He'd obviously heard part of the conversation and had decided to come to their aid. Aria noticed the impressed faces of her friends while looking at him and she couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"First of all, I don't think this is a place suited for it. Interrogating four teenagers after they had just left their friend's funeral is really bad taste." Damon continued, his tone snarky and sarcastic.

"We were just having a friendly chat. Nothing big." Wilden answered, looking a little uncomfortable now.

"Well, then you won't mind if you continue having your 'friendly chat' with me present. Or if you'd rather I can call one of their parents." Damon said with a dangerous smile. Aria looked at him in complete admiration and cursed once again her luck at Damon being her teacher.

"I was done anyway." Wilden said before looking at the girls, "Girls" he said before walking away.

Damon turned to look at them with a smile. "Are you all okay?" His gaze lingered a little too long on Aria but fortunately her friends didn't seem to notice. Aria smiled shyly back at him.

"Yes, thank you Mr Salvatore" Spencer answered with a smile.

"Very impressive, Mr Salvatore" Hanna added, almost with a flirty tone.

Damon smirked at them before saying "I better go now. See you girls in class." And, after a last look towards Aria, he walked away.

Aria and the others watched him go before noticing Jenna making her way towards a car, helped by her walking stick and they stared at her for a few seconds.

"You think Wilden knows about...?" Aria asked, not feeling the need to finish her sentence since the others knew perfectly well what she was referring to.

"No" Hanna immediately answered "How could he?"

Their phones suddenly began to ring simultaneously and Aria retrieved hers, a sinking feeling making its way into her stomach "Oh, my god!" She exclaimed in both shock and dismay.

"It's from..." Hanna began to say before being interrupted by Emily. "I got one too"

"I'm still here, bitches" Spencer began to read and the three of them followed soon after "...And I know everything. - **A** ".

The four of them looked at each other and at the text they had just received, trying to understand what is happening. Aria had the feeling that this was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night after the funeral the girls all went to dinner and talked about Ali, Jenna, and Wilden.

"Do you think Wilden knew about..." Emily started.

"No." Spencer said.

"He couldn't." Aria said.

"Besides, Mr. Salvatore stopped him before he could ask." Hanna grinned.

"It was really cool how he stood up to Wilden." Emily nodded.

"Yeah." Spencer agreed.

Aria sat there awkwardly because, she agreed, it was amazing how he stood up to Wilden and he kept his cool and it was hot!

After a few moments Emily brought up 'A'.

"I don't understand how this person can know something I only told Ali." Emily said.

"We told Ali everything." Hanna said.

"And she told us nothing." Aria added.

"I knew something about Ali." Spencer said. When they all looked at her she told them, "she was seeing some older guy the summer she went missing. He even had a girlfriend."

Classic Ali, they all looked at each other and shared how they all expected her to come back one day. They expected her to have run away with some one.

They all went silent as they bought of their missing, now dead, friend. When suddenly the door to the restaurant opened and Jenna walked in. Her walking stick tapped the floor as she made it to a stool and sat. Not wanting to stay, the four girls got up and left not saying anything. Being reminded of the Jenna thing by seeing her.

* * *

The next morning at school Damon was walking down the halls looking at papers in his hand. He turned a corner and looked up as he passed a few students. When he looked up he saw Aria standing at the end of the now empty hall.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

Damon smiled and put the papers under his arm.

"Of course." He said with a smile as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"I'd like to transfer out of your class." She said while looking into his eyes.

Damon's good mood immediately ended and turned. His smile dropped and so did his eyes. He looked around to see not many students around but enough.

"Can you come inside, please?" He asked and motioned to his classroom, which they were standing in front of.

Once they got in he closed the door as Aria stood by his desk.

Damon walked towards her and said, "I understand why you want to leave but... I really hope you stay." Almost pleading with her, something Damon Salvatore doesn't do.

"I don't really want to but... I think it's the right thing to do." Aria said as she looked at him regretfully.

"I can try to control my feelings. Even though impulse control isn't a strong suit for me." He said.

"I've already tried, it lasted barely an hour." She said, "and even if I could I don't want to."

Damon couldn't help but smile at that. He wanted this girl so much. It was clear on her face that she wanted him too.

"I don't want to either." He said. Damon's face now looked sad and disappointed because he really likes Aria and wants her in his class.

Aria went on to say, "It's so hard to sit in class and call you Mr. Salvatore. I don't think I can do it everyday. I can't pretend that I don't know you. That I don't like what I know."

"It's hard on me too. Every time I see you I want to be closer to you. Talk with you. Look into your gorgeous eyes. I hate having to stand up here and call you Ms. Montgomery." He said then smirked and jokingly said, "Although a game of Mr. Salvatore and Ms. Montgomery could be fun." He winked at her.

Aria blushed and then handed him the paper reluctantly. He took it gingerly and looked at it like it was a venomous snake.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"Yes." She said

Before signing Damon said, "Maybe I should leave. I could resign from Rosewood High. That way we don't need to hide every time we are seen together."

"NO!" Aria instantly exclaimed, "I can't let you do that! You deserve this job! I'm not gonna stand in the way of it."

"Calm down Aria it was just a suggestion." He soothed her.

"Will you sign it?" She asked and he looks at the transfer request.

He grabs his pen and reluctantly signs and hands it over to her.

They stood their looking at each other both holding the paper as their fingers barely touch the others.

She then leaves and he watched as she leaves his classroom wishing there was a way she'd stay.

* * *

Damon wrote on his board as the bell rang.

"Alright, take your seats." He said.

He wasn't in the mood to be teaching this class right now. Aria was all he was thinking about. Damon turned around to start the class when someone walked in.

"Am I late?" She asked.

"Mona, right?" He asked

She grinned, "that's right. Mr. Salvador."

The class laughed and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Take your seat." He said.

She sat next to Arias blonde friend, Hanna Marin.

He heard her lean over and tell Mona, "It's Salvatore. Not Salvador."

Damon picked up papers and handed them out while saying, "The Mocking Bird is a symbol of innocence, which characters are innocent? Think about it. Write down your ideas. Then, we will discuss."

Damon walked back behind his desk and was looking at his attendance list to mark people late or absent. He stopped once Aria walked in putting a paper on his desk. It was her transfer slip with a big red DECLINED across the bottom. Mixed feelings occurred, he was happy she was in his class, sad she probably isn't happy about it, and upset that right now all he wants to do is hug or kiss her and he can't. While people had their heads down and were writing he looked up slightly and caught Arias eyes. She had just taken the book out when she caught his eyes and they stared at each other for an intense few moments. They both couldn't control the twitch in their lips. Always happy to see the other no matter what. Aria then continued with the assignment and Damon continued his work till everyone else was done.

* * *

Aria stood under a marquee that says GONE WITH THE WIND. Damon approached in one of his John Varvatos shirts and leather jacket.

"Aria." He said slightly surprised.

She turned and smiled. He smiled back, happy to see her. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked behind her.

"Mr. Salvatore! Hi." She exclaimed as an older woman came up behind her, "This is my mom. Ella."

Damon now understood why she was acting like that. Her parents definitely can not know about them.

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore, the new English teacher." Ella said extending her hand.

He took her hand and shook it, "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Montgomery." Damon said and was strangely nervous. Not for possibly being caught, but simply because this will be Arias mothers first impression of him. Damon wasn't this nervous with Elena until he almost died in the fire. He already feels this way about Aria after knowing her for a few days.

"Please, call me Ella. We are an informal family." Ella joked, "Are you going to see the movie?" She asked as she turned to look at the theater giving Damon and Aria a chance to look at each other.

"I am. It's one of my favorites." He tells her.

"Arias too." Ella said.

This caused Damon to try so hard to not smile. They truly have so many things in common. This is strangely new for him. Not only does the person he likes, like him back, but they have loads in common. If only she wasn't his student. Or at least if he was still a vampire so that it wouldn't be an issue. However that'd bring up other issues.

What Ella says next practically stops Damon's heart in... happiness?

"She's told us a lot about you." Ella says.

Aria blushed so slightly her mom didn't notice. Although, Damon's always been good at seeing the subtle things even now without his vampirism.

Ella then turns to Aria and says, "You did however forget to mention," she turns to Damon, " the 'your very young' part."

Damon was happy that Aria has told her mother about him, that must mean she likes him a lot, right? At the young part he looks a little startled.

"Well, I just..." He started trying to explain.

"We should go in if we don't want to be late." Aria saves him by telling her mother.

"We'll see you inside." Ella tells Damon.

Then Aria ushers her into the theater as Damon stands their still shocked he met the mother of the girl he likes.

"See you inside." He whispers to himself.

If he's smart he'd leave. However Arias mom is expecting him inside and plus it's rare to find this movie playing in a theater. It is one of his favorites.

While Damon stands outside, Aria and her mom go into the theater.

"You also forgot to mention the 'your very cute' part." Ella tells her daughter as they enter the theater.

* * *

Since they saw Damon out front Aria has been very jittery. Her mom and her were sitting in the theater waiting for the movie to start. Her mom was on the aisle seat eating popcorn. Aria was next to her breathing heavily, nervous. The guy she likes just met her mom. Behind them Damon had just entered the nearly empty theater and froze when he saw Aria and Ella sitting in the back. He'd have to pass them. As he slowly walked by he looks to the other side of the theater hoping not to draw attention to himself. That didn't work.

"Mr. Salvatore." Ella said.

Damon turned and smiled without showing his teeth.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" She asked.

Aria looked like the world was coming to an end before her eyes.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, okay." Damon said as he told himself that it's fine and nothing too bad could happen. Except for sitting through a four hour movie next to the girl he likes. Whose his student and her mother. Even though he still wants to attack Aria with his lips every time he his near her.

Damon then sits down next to Aria. As he sits their arms touch on the armrest and they both immediately move their arm. The movie starts then, both trying to keep their eyes glued to the screen. Damon was sitting rigidly. Ella put the popcorn in front of them silently offering them some.

"I'm fine thank you." Damon said as he sat their eyes on the screen.

It was an interesting sight. Damon and Aria sitting close together and wide eyes of nervousness glued to the screen with rigid shoulders pressed against the seat backs. Meanwhile Ella Montgomery sits eating popcorn, oblivious to the torture she is putting the two next to her through. All they want to do is leave or be alone to enjoy it together but all they are thinking about is if they make one wrong move. It's all over.

* * *

The next day Aria went to get coffee in town and when she came out it was poring rain. She started to walk when a car slowed next to her. When she looked through the car window she saw Damon looking at her. He wasn't driving his Camaro, he still has it but, it draws a little too much attention in a town like this. In Mystic Falls he liked the attention but now, he doesn't want it as much especially with his feelings for Aria that can't seem to be controlled or contained. She stopped walking and their eyes met. They always get lost in each other's eyes. The crystal blue and the dark brown swimming together as they take each other in. Damon then drive ahead of her as she watched him drive away. Suddenly she saw his car stop and the passenger door open. She hesitated for a moment but a smile appeared and then she ran to his car and got in. They didn't speak as he drove to a secluded alley. Aria stole glances at him as he drove. Once he parked the car they both sat quietly. They then slowly turned their heads to look at each other. Suddenly they were making out. Who knows who made the first move. Who initiated it, all that matters was they both felt like they were home. They made out in his car and Aria climbed over his car console and straddled his lap. Their hands were framing the others face. Damon brushed her wet hair behind her ear. They slowed the kiss down and looked into the others eyes and kissed lightly. They were their for only five to ten minutes kissing each other. Even though it felt like seconds. It'll never be enough for them.

Damon drives Aria home, he parked a couple blocks away in case anyone saw. She walked home with a smile plastered to her face. The same one that Damon couldn't get rid of as he drove to his apartment.

Once Aria got home she and her dad talked about acting civil with each other. That way her mom won't find out about his previous affair. She agreed in time for her mom and Mike, her brother to come in with take out. Before eating Aria went upstairs to change. When her phone buzzed.

'When students kiss teachers, someone gets **HURT**. That's a promise I'll keep... - **A** '


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early today Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria went in the woods to go to a shed where they and Ali used to go to. They wanted to find a way to honor her and move on together. Their conversation got onto the topic of this 'A' person. Then Hanna dropped the bomb that she thinks Ali is still alive and messing with them with the 'A' texts, since she's the only one they told that stuff to. He three girls were shocked she thinks that. The main person they thought was 'A' was Jenna but Hanna pointed out that, 'A' was WATCHING us, which rules out Jenna. They made it halfway there when they got another 'A' message. They all were scared and immediately left.

Now Aria is sitting at an outside table with her mom and dad. She brought How To Kill A Mockingbird because she's only about 60 pages away from finishing it. When her mom left Aria and Byron, Arias dad, alone to get another poppy seed bagel. That's when Byron asked his daughter something that caused her body to freeze.

"Do you like your teacher?" He asks.

"What?" Asked Aria.

"Do you like your English teacher?" He reiterates.

"He's um, okay." Aria said nonchalantly despite her heart beating faster thinking of Damon.

"What's his name again?" Asked her dad.

"Mr. Salvatore." She replies then quickly changed the subject back to the biography her dad recommended.

She asks what it's called so she can get it and he tells her that there is a copy in his office at Hollis. This is one of the first times Aria is actually having a please tell conversation with her dad since she found out about his affair with a student. That's when it went to hell.

"Byron?" A familiar voice asked.

He looked surprised and said, "Hi, how are you doing?"

"Sorry to interrupt." The blonde woman said.

"No, no, no, that's okay." Byron says.

Aria then finally looks at her dad with a disgusted, shocked, and hurt look. That was the women she caught him with. Meredith.

He looked at Aria and then back at the blonde with a faint smile saying, "Aria this is Meredith Sorenson. She's a fellow teacher in my department." He then gives her a significant look and says, "This is Aria, my daughter."

"Oh! Aria! Hi, of course you are." Meredith says then turns to Byron and asks, "Have you gotten my message?"

He looks at the door to see if Ella is coming back yet. Then turns back towards Aria and Meredith.

"Yes, I did. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you yet." He says.

Aria looks at her dad as Meredith says, "That's fine they just need he referral by Monday."

"I'll get to it once I'm back on campus. Is there an email or..." He asks.

She pulls out a folder and Aria watches as her dad copy's down an email. Meredith then turns to Aria.

"How does it feel to be home?" She asks Aria, "It must be dull here after being overseas."

"Not really." Aria snarks annoyed at the blonde.

Meredith's smile never vaulters.

"I'll uh, send that before lunch." Byron said.

"Thanks," Meredith says and then flirtatiously bites her lip and says, "I'm so glad I ran into you."

He just smiled and Aria looked on still in shock as the blonde leaves with a few parting words.

"Why hasn't she graduated?" Aria asked.

"I told you, she has. She's a teaching Assistant and works across the hall from me." Her dad responded.

It was obvious that their little family brunch was ruined.

* * *

The next day at school Aria left her locker and passed Damon in the crowded hall.

"Good morning." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She grinned.

Aria then turned to watch him walk to his class. She bit her lip as her eyes couldn't stop from going to his ass. Once Damon reached the door to his class room he turned to look at her. He smirked as he entered causing her to smile. She loved his smirk.

Aria then walked over to Spencer who was at her own locker looking kinda lost in her head. She helped pick up some of the books that fell out of Spencer's locker. Spencer is taking almost all AP classes. Her parents are putting a lot of pressure on her. They then talked about what happened the other day in the woods. They stopped walking when Jenna walked in front of them. But it wasn't Jenna they were focused on. It was the boy on her arm. Emily entered the hallway with the girl who moved into Ali's old house, where her body was found. Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria remember the night Ali set the garage on fire. Jenna was inside. They remember running when they saw him carry her out of the burning garage.

The new girl asked, "Who's that?"

"Toby Cavanaugh. He's older, used to come here. His parents sent him to some kind of a reform school." Emily answered.

"How come?" The girl, Maya asked.

"He, uh set fire to a garage. His stepsister was inside." Emily said as they continued walking.

"Should I be scared?" Asked Maya.

"No." Emily said.

"Okay, see you later." Maya left and Emily went to her friends.

"He's back to!? When did that happen?" Aria asked urgently, and surprised.

Hanna said, "She probably needs him to send radioactive emails for her."

"Or he is sending some of his own." Spencer said.

Detective Wilden walked over to the girls and pulled Hanna to talk with her. Making Spencer, Emily, and Aria worried.

* * *

When Hanna returned after an hour of talking with Wilden, they girls asked what he wanted. She told them they can talk at lunch then left for the bathroom before class started. Once Hanna left so did Emily and Spencer. Aria was left by the lockers. She saw Damon enter his classroom and quickly snuck in behind him before the door closed.

Damon set his coffee on his desk and turned when he heard Aria.

"Hey." Aria said.

"Hey, are you here to ask about the homework assignment?" He asked, even though he knew she wasn't. His eyes looked her up and down taking in how amazing she looked. She looks better every time he sees her.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Aria asks walking closer to him.

He chuckled, then said, "I think we should talk about the homework assignment."

"So you do have plans?" She asks as he sits in his desk chair.

She walked even closer to his desk as he said, "I don't."

"Well there's this opening at the gallery where my mom works, I promised to help out so... If your free..." She was saying but Damon stopped her.

"I'm not so sure it's wise to hang with you and your parents." He said with a smile, "Parent teacher conference over free wine?"

She laughed and said, "Fine, bad idea." She stepped up to his desk now and asked, "What if we met up afterwards?"

Damon was picking up his coffee but stopped before he could drink any and his stupidly hot and mysterious smirk spread across his face. That caused her to smile at him.

"I'll tell my parents I'm at Noel Kahns stupid party." She continued.

Damon laughed and then quickly schooled his features and said, "Maybe you should, go to the party." As he drank his coffee.

They have yet to break eye contact.

"And tell me, why... Would I want to do that?" She asked.

"So your classmates don't suspect that you've lost interest in them, and your friends." He said as he set his coffee cup down.

Her beautiful lips twitched up as she shook her head and she looked into Damon's clear blue eyes and told him, "Too late."

Her hand was on his desk and she slowly moved it so that their pinkies were touching each other, much like the first time she came into his classroom after they found out who the other was. They both looked at their hands and then into the others eyes again.

When there was a knock on his door and it opened they pulled their hands apart. "Damon I want... Sorry, excuse me." A lady walked in and stopped talking when she saw Aria.

"It's fine, Mrs. Welch." Damon said and stood up grabbing a paper from his desk.

"Are we clear on the homework assignment?" He asked Aria, handing her the paper.

"Yes, totally. If I have any questions I'll reach out to you." Aria said as she took the paper and fake read it.

"Great." Damon said.

Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Aria said smiling for show and because of the thrill she can get from saying his name like that.

Aria then walked out of class and Damon followed her to close the door. He watched for only a second as she swung her hips and walked away then looked at Mrs. Welch.

* * *

Spencer went to her sister, Melissa's, ex-fiancé, Wren, to ask him to tell her family he was the one who kissed her the other night. Sadly her family makes up their minds on people and sticks with it. She left quickly after he told her he might've fallen for the wrong sister.

At the school Emily was in the locker room getting ready to change out of her swimsuit when her boyfriend, Ben surprised her. He tried to kiss her but she kept telling him he shouldn't be there. Then he started to be more aggressive and not take no as an answer. Emily was shouting at him to let go and get off when suddenly he was shoved off her by someone else. It all happened quickly but she then saw Toby shoving Ben against the wall. She broke up with Ben on the spot and grabbed her stuff and left.

* * *

Aria went to her moms gallery with the supplies she asked for. What Aria didn't expect to see though, was Meredith there talking and laughing with her mom. Aria found out that Meredith was coming to the opening tonight. When her mom went to the back with the supplies Aria turned to Meredith.

"You can't come tonight." She said.

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"You know why not, and so do I. My mom doesn't though." Aria said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Meredith said with fake innocence.

"I saw how you looked at my dad yesterday. Try to find someone who is actually available." Aria said to the blonde who was getting on every last one of her nerves.

The blonde left with nothing more to say.

* * *

That night was Noel Kahns party. Emily went with Maya, and Hanna was basically glued to the wall as her boyfriend, Sean played a game with some guys. Spencer however was at home, copying her sisters old paper for her AP history class. When her mom and sister returned from the country club Melissa told Spencer that Wren called and told her that she went down to see him. Melissa thought Spencer went down there for a different reason than to clear her name though, she called Spencer pathetic and went on her way. Spencer then sent in her AP History assignment that used to be Melissa's.

Aria and Spencer arrived at the party a little later and the four friends met up outside. They talked about Toby and why he was in the locker room. Spencer mentioned them catching him peeping at them and Allison changing the night of the Jenna thing but then Emily mentioned that they didn't see him, Ali did. The three girls told Emily that Toby wasn't a good guy but she reminded them that he took the fall for them. Hanna left to talk with Sean and Aria left for her moms gallery, Maya came over with a beer for Emily and took her to go see the photo booth in the house. This left Spencer alone, she looked around her and noticed someone in the shadows. She then remembered something from the night of the Jenna thing. While firemen were putting out the fire she saw Ali talking with Toby. She heard Ali tell Toby that she'd make sure everyone knew something, causing him to flinch, then stormed off and told Spencer she handled it.

Hanna took Sean somewhere private and Emily was in the photo booth with Maya. When they took the last picture it was of them kissing. Someone came by and took the photos from the slot before the exited the photo booth. They assumed it was out of paper and left.

Meanwhile Sean stopped Hanna from going all the way. She asked why and he said he liked the old her not the new one that seemed... desperate. She told him to leave her alone and he left. Leaving Hanna alone to cry.

* * *

At the gallery Aria saw Meredith arrive. She walked over before the blonde reached her dad and mom.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget what we talked about?" She asked.

"You talked I listened." The blonde said.

Aria then said eagerly, "What didn't you understand? You need to leave, now."

"Listen sweetie, I'm not in high school. You don't have any say in this." Meredith said condescendingly and took the drink out of Arias hand then walked off.

Aria watched desperately trying to think of a why to stop this.

* * *

At the party Hanna saw Sean playing a game with the guys again. Her phone went off and it was a text from 'A'.

'Heads up, hon. Hefty Hanna never gets the guy. - **A** '

For so long Hanna has tried to be this new girl, not hefty Hanna. It seems like hefty Hanna follows Hanna everywhere. Hanna took the keys out of Sean's coat and left.

* * *

Aria left the gallery and went to Damon's apartment. She stood in front of his door for a few moments before knocking on the door. He answered and noticed Aria with watery eyes.

"Hey." He said, "I thought you were helping out with the gallery."

"I was," she said, "Can I come in?"

Damon looked a little hesitant and said, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Aria looked down and then said, "I'm s-sorry. This, this was..." She looked up and said, "a mistake. I shouldn't have come here."

He looked at her as she said, "I just didn't know where else to go."

"I'll see you on Monday." She said and turned away.

"Wait." Damon said before she left, he saw her at the end of the hall with a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"are-are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?" He stuttered, not sure what to do. He wants to comfort her, but it's really not appropriate. Although, nothing they've done is 'appropriate'.

She shook her head and said, "Thats the last place I want to be."

"Why?" He asked worried for the beauty in front of him, "What happened?"

"Can- can we just be here?" She asked stepping closer to him.

He smiled slightly and took her in his arms. She was short and her head fit right under his chin. They stayed like that for a while. He kissed her head a few times and rubbed her back as she gripped his shoulders.

They eventually ended up talking about her dad and his affair. He held her the whole time as she told him about finding out with Ali. Confronting him, moving to Iceland. Her still trying to see him and break up her parents marriage. He just listened and comforted her. When she eventually left he realized he is so close to plummeting off a cliff and falling in love with her. All he wanted to do was hold her, that's all he wanted tonight. He never felt that way with Elena. With her it was always, stop what your doing and listen or she'll be upset. With Aria he wanted to listen to her, he wanted to be there for her. He loved Elena and wanted to be there for her too but, he felt obligated with her. Tonight he just wanted to see Aria happier than when she came to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Hanna left Sean's car, which was blaring its alarm. After being crashed into rocks. Hanna walked away from the car and continued crying. She didn't seem to be hurt by the accident. Maya had dropped Emily off at home when she notice Toby on the porch of his house working on what seemed to be a motorcycle. She walked across the street and over to him. He didn't say anything while she talked, just say and listened.

"I didn't get a chance to... I just wanted to... Thank you. I mean... I'm not sure why you... It doesn't matter. Again, thanks." Emily said.

She then turned and walked away. He smiled slightly at that. Suddenly a voice broke the silence and he went back to working on the motorcycle.

"Why was she thanking you?" Jenna asked from her seat on the porch. Emily must not have seen her.

When Toby didn't reply she asked again, "Why is she thanking you?!"

He sighed and said, "It's not what you think."

* * *

The next morning at the shed in the woods the four girls were holding bags full of things and talking. Spencer told the other three about what she remembered of the night with Jenna. How Ali probably wanted them across the street so they couldn't we her have it out with Toby. They then said that if they don't keep secrets from each other and talked to each other this 'A' person won't effect them as much. Next Aria said that there should be a bench or something to memorialize Ali, not just for them but for the town. Plus so that her killer would have to look at it. Suddenly they heard a twig snap and ran off to see who it was, when they got there no one was there. However in the ground payed a purple cloth bracelet just like all of theirs, with Alison on it. She gave them all their bracelets and this one was hers.


End file.
